New Line Home Entertainment Coming Attraction IDs
Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment 1984-1985 E6DF3E7F-7AD0-4107-92E0-454F8511FE4E.png 828F4546-4C06-40F1-AE9B-3CB28B3FC3BA.png Bumper: On a blue background we see the white words "AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE IN AUGUST" in a Helvetica font. Variants: *A more specific variant exists - "COMING TO YOU ON VIDEO CASSETTE. AUGUST 1985". *Before the previews, on Special Effects, the text reads "COMING ATTRACTION". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The 1984 variant appears on Children of the Corn while the 1985 variant appears on Special Effects. 1985 Embassy Home Entertainment Coming Attraction Bumper.png Embassy Home Entertainment Coming On Videocassette.png Bumper: On a blue background, we see a black bar sandwiched by four red lines. Inside it is the words "COMING ATTRACTION". Variant: There is an end-of-preview variant of this bumper, in which the four red lines are still there but the black bar is removed. This variant announces when the film advertised is coming to videocassette. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare, as so far it is only known to appear on the 1985 Embassy Home Entertainment reprint of The Graduate. 1985-1986 79E210B8-0A17-4B32-9296-78363324494E.png 2FDE551C-FF60-4D6E-9C6E-8C1B32847C88.png Bumper: On a black background, we see the text "COMING ATTRACTION FROM EMBASSY HOME ENTERTAINMENT" in a blocky chyroned font, and below it is "AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE NOVEMBER, 1985". Variant: On some tapes like The Dirt Bike Kid, the movie's title appears instead, and below it is "AVAILABLE FROM EMBASSY HOME ENTERTAINMENT" or "AVAILABLE FROM CHARTER ENTERTAINMENT". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Embassy and Charter releases from 1985 to 1986, though most do not show the screen at all. For example, it appears on the closing of The Emerald Forest before the Marvin & Tige trailer, and an alternate print of The Dirt Bike Kid after the Rad trailer. 1987-1988? Bumper: On a blue marble background is the red text "COMING ATTRACTIONS". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on Charter Entertainment pressings with previews such as Keeping Track. It also appears on certain Embassy Home Entertainment pressings with previews, such as Winners Take All. It also appears on early Nelson releases like a copy of The Princess Bride, as well as Hope and Glory. New Line Home Video/Entertainment 1992-1995 Coming attractions bumper 18.png Coming attractions bumper 11.png New Line Home Video Coming Soon ID (1992).jpg Now in theaters bumper.png New Line Home Video Coming Soon ID (1992) (variant).jpg New Line Home Video Coming Soon ID (1994).jpg New Line Home Video Coming Soon ID (1994) (variant).jpg Now available bumper 05.png New Line Home Video Now Available ID (1994).jpg ID: On a black background, we see an announcement telling us that a new movie is coming soon to theaters, or coming soon from New Line Home Video, etc. Variant: Depending on the release, the text can vary in font and capitalization. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Seen on New Line Home Video/Columbia TriStar VHS releases from its inception in 1992 to 1995. 1995-2006 New Line Home Video Coming Soon ID (1995).jpg New Line Home Video Now Playing ID (1995).jpg New Line Home Video Coming Soon ID (1995) (variant).jpg New Line Home Entertainment Coming Attraction ID (variant).png New Line Home Entertainment Coming Soon ID (2001).jpg New Line Home Entertainment Coming Attraction ID.png New Line Home Entertainment Coming Soon ID (2001) (variant).jpg New Line Home Entertainment Now Available ID (2001).jpg ID: Same as before, except the announcements now appear over the New Line Home Video filmbox. Variant: Starting in 2001, the text is in a slightly different font. FX/SFX: None, but on the "Coming Soon To A Motion Picture Theatre Near You" variant, the ID suddenly cuts either to the MPAA rating screen or a trailer from the era (Wendell Craig is finished by the time the ID is completely faded away). Music/Sounds: Wendell Craig says the on-screen text. Music/Sounds Variants: * Starting in 2001, the ID is silent. * A rare early variant of the 2001 version features Wendell saying just "Coming Soon" or "Now Available." This can be seen on the 2001 VHS of State and Main. * Another rare early variant, this time of the original variant with no announcer, exists. An example of a VHS that uses this is the 1995 VHS of Corrina, Corrina. Availability: Seen on New Line Home Video/Entertainment VHS releases from the era. The last tape to use this was A History of Violence, widely regarded as the last VHS ever released (though some titles would be released on analog tape as far as a 2007 pressing of Eragon, albeit in smaller runs). Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warner Bros. IDs Category:New Line IDs Category:Time Warner